Flora in the world of Deltora
A vast range of flora grows in the world of Deltora, varying greatly from place to place depending on climate and conditions. Habitats In the World of Deltora there are several distinct habitats, each suitable for different species and variations of plants. Forests of Silence The Forests of Silence is home to a vast range of fauna, which are all densely packed into the area together with the other organisms that live there. Fell Zone Due to its vastness and good source of water, the Fell Zone is home to a large number of plants, which have grown and developed for centuries. List of flora Deltora * Apple — Sweet fruit growing on trees with green leaves. * Berry — Small, sweet fruit grown on bushes. * Brighteyes — Creeping, small-leaved plant that grows well along the River Broad. The leaves, when dried, crushed and soaked in cold tea, make a comforting dressing for blisters. * Celery — Thin, stringy vegetable that grows wild. * Corn — Vegetable used to make Corn Cake. * Blood Lily — A red flower with long, scarlet petals. Found only on Blood Lily Island. * Boolong tree — Large tree that grow along Dread Mountain. Main food source of the Kin. * Coffin Tree — Flowering tree with orchid-like blooms and small woody pods. * Fern — Short plant with leafy fronds. * Fool's Lawn — Type of waterweed that mimics grass. * Garlic — A clove is carried by the Mere as a defence against illness. * Grass — Green grass that covers hillsides and most of the island. * Gripper — Massive carnivorous weed found in Diamond territory. bloom only very rarely.]] * Green moss — Healing moss found on Dread Mountain. * Lilies of Life — Magic golden lilies whose nectar can heal fatal wounds. * Moss — Green plant eaten by Muddlets. * Mushroom — Small fungus that grows among grass. * Onion — Small round vegetable. * Pumpkin — Fruit commonly roasted. * Scarlet Night — Red poisonous fungus that sometimes grows on walls of caves. * Sleeper Tree — Fruit-bearing tree found in End Wood that causes the victim to sleep if eaten. * Sunray — A carnivorous plant with long, fleshy leaves that grows in the Forests of Silence. * Sweetplum — A common plant found on the Painted Plain with sweet smelling fruits. * Thistle — Purple flowering plant. * Traveller's Weed — Common plant found throughout Ruby territory. Has a slight peppermint taste when eaten raw and helps with digestion. * Violet — Sweet-smelling flower that blooms in spring along the banks of the River Tor and River Del. Dorne * Bell tree — A fruit-bearing tree with yellow bell-shaped flowers and green leaves. During spring the flowers drop and then forms into green fruit. * Fern — Flowerless plant with leafy fronds. * Honey hedge — A hedge grown in Weld that is popular with bees. * Myrmon — Yellow flower whose centre is able to be used as a sedative. * Weld tree — A tree from Weld contained in a clay pot, pruned to the proper size each year. * Tarny — Maris * Devil tree — Carnivorous tree whose roots attack and drag their victim in. * Hoopberry tree — A tree with twisted, hanging branches and blue berries for fruit. * Slip-daisy — Small yellow flower which grows on the hills above the village of Rin. Their roots can be used to brew a potion that counteracts the sleep-inducing effect of the flowers of the devil tree as well as allergies to the slip-daisy itself. Two Moons * Swamp orchid — Pink flower that grows in the swamps of Two Moons. The seeds of the flower can be used to make a strong sleeping potion and the rare sunrise pearls are harvested from them. Pirran Caverns * Fungus tree — Huge, tall, branching fungus that look like strangely-shaped trees found in the Pirran Caverns, on each of the hidden islands. The material of the "tree" is sturdy enough to be used in the construction of houses, boats and tools. On the island of Plume there were fungus trees in scarlet and browns while on Keras there were fungus trees in the colour of green and browns. Auron had fungus trees as well, although their colour was not specified. The fungus trees are fast-growing. Other * Vine — Long, climbing plant. References See also * Fauna in the world of Deltora Category:Flora Category:World of Deltora